This invention relates to hybrid molecules having a cell-binding part and a translocation part.
The literature contains many examples of fused genes which code for hybrid proteins. For example, Villa-Komaroff et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 75: 3727-3731, 1978, describes a fused gene made up of a eukaryotic structural gene fused to a non-cytoplasmic bacterial gene. The fused gene codes for a hybrid protein which is transported out of the cytoplasm.
Hybrid proteins also have been made by other methods (e.g., the coupling of two different protein molecules) which do not involve recombinant DNA techniques. For example, it has been proposed to form, by coupling, therapeutic hybrid proteins consisting of portions of toxin molecules coupled to a ligand capable of binding specifically to a selected class of cells. One attempt to make such a hybrid protein, reported in Chang et al., J. Biol. Chem. 252:1515-1522, 1977, resulted in a hybrid consisting of the diphtheria toxin A chain coupled to human placental lactogen hormone by cross-linking through a disulfide bond. The hybrid protein, although it bound to cells containing lactogen receptors, did not inhibit protein synthesis in those cells.
A hybrid protein consisting of the ricin toxin A chain coupled to the .beta. chain of human chorionic gonadotropin hormone by similarly cross-linking through a disulfide bond has also been reported; although said to have specificity, its binding capacity has not been reported. Furthermore, extremely high concentrations were required to significantly inhibit protein synthesis in rat Leydig tumor cells, making it difficult to distinguish between "non-specific" entry caused by endocytosis and "specific" entry caused by transport of the toxic portion of the hybrid across the cytoplasmic membrane of the target cells (Oeltman et al., J. Biol. Chem. 254:1028-1032, 1979). The same shortcoming was found in a hybrid protein consisting of diphtheria A coupled to insulin using cystamine as the cross-linking agent (Miskimins et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 91:143-151, 1979). A hybrid consisting of ricin A coupled to epidermal growth factor (EGF) by means of a heterobifunctional cross-linker has also been made; the binding characteristics provided by the EGF are not limited to specific cells, but rather encompass a wide variety of cell types (Cawley et al., Cell 22:563-570, 1980).
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the natural diphtheria toxin molecule consists of several functional "domains" which can be characterized, starting at the amino terminal end of the molecule, as a hydrophobic leader signal sequence s (amino acids Val.sub.-25 -Ala.sub.-1); enzymatically-active active Fragment A (amino acids Gly.sub.1 -Arg.sub.193); the proteolytically-sensitive disulfide loop 11 (amino acids Cys.sub.186 -Cys-.sub.201), containing a cleavage domain; and Fragment B (amino acids Ser.sub.94 -Ser.sub.535), which includes a translocation domain and a generalized binding domain flanking a second disulfide loop (l.sub.2, amino acids Cys.sub.461 -Cys.sub.471),
The process by which diphtheria toxin intoxicates sensitive eukaryotic cells involves at least the following steps: (i) the binding domain of diphtheria toxin binds to specific receptors on the surface of a sensitive cell; (ii) while bound to its receptor, the toxin molecule is internalized into an endocytic vesicle; (iii) either prior to internalization, or within the endocytic vesicle, the toxin molecule undergoes a proteolytic cleavage in l.sub.1 between fragments A and B; (iv) as the pH of the endocytic vesicle decreases to below 6, the toxin spontaneously inserts into the endosomal membrane; (v) once embedded in the membrane, the translocation domain of the toxin facilitates the delivery of Fragment A into the cytosol; (vi) the catalytic activity of Fragment A (i.e., the nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide--dependent adenosine diphosphate (ADP) ribosylation of the eukaryotic protein synthesis factor termed "Elongation Factor 2") causes the death of the intoxicated cell. It is apparent that a single molecule of Fragment A introduced into the cytosol is sufficient to shut down the cell's protein synthesis machinery and kill the cell. The mechanism of cell killing by Pseudomonas exotoxin A, and possibly by certain other naturally-occurring toxins, is very similar.